1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a beverage dispenser and, more particularly, to a lockable beverage dispenser for prohibiting unauthorized tampering of fluid housed therein.
2. Prior Art
Liquid containers, such as water coolers, are often employed at outdoor recreational events and sporting environments, such as golf courses, parks, and recreational areas of all types. The coolers are typically strategically placed at tees and greens, along park paths, or in pavilions to provide a source of liquid refreshment. The containers are insulated and, most often, filled with water. Presently, one of the most common liquid containers employed for this purpose is a ten-gallon insulated cooler. The ten-gallon cooler is often cylindrical in shape with a spigot located at the lower end thereof. One such cooler in popular use today is manufactured by Igloo.
In general, these coolers are effective in their use for storing and keeping a large quantity of fluid cool. Such coolers, however, do not provide a feasible means for locking the lid thereof in order to prevent an unauthorized person from tampering with the contents thereof. This lack of security especially raises concerns when the coolers are being employed in public areas where many people have access thereto, and it is virtually impossible to monitor the beverage dispenser at all times.
Accordingly, a need remains for a lockable beverage dispenser in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a lockable beverage dispenser that is easy to use, provides improved security and, is durable and convenient in design. Such a beverage dispenser prevents water, and other beverages, from being tampered with, which could result in sickness or even death. The strong and durable construction of the beverage dispenser enables it to be used for many years.